Anakin Skywalker
Anakin Skywalker (b. April 19, 42 BBY) is a legendary Force-sensitive Human male who serves the Galactic Republic as a Jedi Knight and for a period of time he served the Galactic Empire as the Sith Lord Darth Vader. Skywalker is believed to be (and indeed is) the Chosen One of Jedi prophecy, the one who would bring balance to the Force by destroying the Sith, which was why the Jedi Council chose to bend the Jedi Code and permit his training. Anakin is a member of the Skywalker family. 'History' Early Years 'Powers' Powers as a Jedi Lightsaber Training 'Jedi Knight' Anakin Skywalker was trained by the Order's most promising Jedi Knight, Obi-Wan Kenobi. Through him, Skywalker would inherit a rich tradition of lightsaber training. Skywalker's style featured elements of many masters, making him outstandingly talented, even at a very young age. Both Form V variants became the favored fighting styles of Anakin Skywalker, as their aggressive and strength-oriented fighting methods fit well with his arrogant, confrontational personality type. Due to his natural talent for lightsaber combat, he advanced quickly, an achievement which fed his ego, and he came to consider himself a match for Yoda. His specialty in the Shien form stood him in good stead during heated engagements with blaster-wielding foes, such as the Battle of Geonosis, and he became a formidable lightsaber duelist. Anakin Skywalker, studied Form VI to develop his skills with dual-blades, though he commented that he was working on this mostly as an exercise in control, and was doubtful that he would ever need to apply it. Skywalker's assumption was proven wrong when he wielded dual lightsabers against Dooku during the First Battle of Geonosis, and several other times during the Clone Wars. However, Skywalker eventually realised how much he still had to learn when he confronted Count Dooku. Initially utilizing a dual-bladed variant of Ataru against the Count, Skywalker was forced to revert to his standard Form V practices when Dooku destroyed the extra blade. His skill was enough for Anakin to stand toe-to-toe with Dooku even longer than his Master did, actually impressed the masterful Count with his skills, but he was forced to draw heavily on his Force-abilities to match Dooku's speed and precision, tiring quickly. Dooku's far more energy efficient Makashi style won the day, and Skywalker lost his arm when he opened himself up. As the Clone War progressed, Skywalker spent the following years of the conflict developing his skills in the many pitched battles. He began studying the Djem So variant of Form V and used brute strength to overwhelm his opponents. Evidence of his prowess included confrontations with the Dooku-trained Asajj Ventress or Grievous' IG-100 MagnaGuards, as well as numerous sparring matches with Obi-Wan Kenobi. Relying on both strength and agility, Skywalker proved able to adequately fend off or evade enemy attacks while immediately offering counters. By the time of the Battle of Teth, Skywalker was able to effectively hold his own against Dooku, as shown by their confrontation on Tatooine. Anakin Skywalker often applied some of the Ataru acrobatic moves, despite his mastery of Djem So. However, as the aggressive Form V encouraged practitioners to actively attempt to dominate their foes, Skywalker drew more and more on his anger and rage, sliding ever closer to the Dark side of the Force. When confronting Dooku for the last time, Skywalker relied heavily on these emotions to fuel his offense, demonstrating both overwhelming strength and bewildering speed as he bashed through Dooku's precision defense and sliced off both of the Count's hands before brutally executing him. Before his death, Dooku acknowledged Skywalker as the finest Djem So stylist that he had ever seen. It also proved to Sidious that Skywalker was ready to become his apprentice. 'Sith Lord' When Anakin Skywalker at long last embraced the dark side and was rechristened Darth Vader, he maintained his Form V mastery, but utilized it in an even more brutal fashion, becoming a frightening opponent. However, his aggression became his fatal flaw, as he would become so controlled by it that it would give way to his rage. Though young, strong, athletic, and a master swordsman gifted with more raw Force power than any other Force adept, he still lacked the experience, calm, and focus that his former master possessed. Though Vader could, and would call on the dark side to overpower his opponents, his mounting emotions distracted him, clouding his judgment and preventing him from executing his form as well as Kenobi executed his. Whereas Vader's strength lay in his offensive barrage, Kenobi's strength resided in his staunch defense. Kenobi was regarded as the greatest master of the passive style Soresu in the Jedi Order, and his absolute dedication to it would prove vital to his victory. Vader, frustrated by his inability to break through this defense, began making mistakes and leaving openings that he otherwise would have avoided had he remained focused and patient. Kenobi, similar to his duel with Grievous, would utilize his "wait them out" philosophy, relying entirely on the defensive and energy-conservative moves until the opponent became frustrated or fatigued, causing them to leave sloppy openings in their offense that Kenobi could then exploit. Force Powers 'Jedi Knight' The fact that Skywalker was born with the highest known midi-chlorian count in galactic history and was considered to be the Chosen One leads to various conclusions about his Force potential and power. Although extremely young and having less than perfect training (due to his late age joining the Order), Skywalker was one of the most powerful living Jedi. Skywalker's unprecedented midi-chlorian count made him one of the most powerful members of the Jedi Order; however, it also made Skywalker arrogant at the time. When he came to the Jedi Temple at the age of nine, he began to develop at a much faster and accelerated pace than his fellow Padawans, further feeding his pride and self-importance. Skywalker was skilled in the use of telekinesis able to lift heavy objects with minimal effort. During his duel with Asajj Ventress on Yavin 4, he easily deflected a large pillar back at Ventress when she hurled it at him and immediately afterwards he used the Force to block her Force Push without even slowing down. He was also skilled at Force Jump, and was able to leap massive distances. Skywalker was also capable of a powerful Force Push; however it should be noted that despite having a stronger connection to the Force than Obi-Wan Kenobi, his Force Push was unable to overcome Kenobi's during their duel on Mustafar. He was also skilled at Jedi Mind Tricks. However, Skywalker also had a habit of using the Force Choke power, a sign of who and what he would later become. Skywalker was also proficient in the use of Force speed, able to use it to increase the efficiency of his lightsaber skills. Anakin also had an affinity for the use of Force visions, such as when he predicted the deaths of Padmé and his mother. He also possessed a keen Force sense, such as when he sensed the assassination attempt on Padmé. During the Zillo Beast incident, Anakin was able to conjure a Force barrier with the assistance of Yoda and Aayla Secura. During the Battle of Mon Calmari, Anakin was able to use the Force to rip apart the support bindings of the plannetry scanner, toppling the building over. During the Battle of Geonosis, Skywalker displayed some skill in Animal friendship, allowing him to ride the reek that was present in the arena. 'Sith Lord' Because his limbs were heavily damaged and his body severely burned on Mustafar Darth Vader lost much of his Force potential. As Darth Vader, Skywalker was believed to have had roughly eight-tenths of the strength of the Emperor. But even still, Vader wielded tremendous power and skill - more than even the venerable Master Yoda. Had he sustained none of his injuries on Mustafar, he would have been even more powerful than the Emperor. The Emperor, having gone out of his way to keep Vader alive, took an alternative viewpoint. Though it was true to say that he had not bargained for an apprentice that was "more machine than man", Palpatine was initially of the opinion that most of the limitations on Vader's potential power were not physical but psychological. He believed that, were Vader to fully confront his choices and disappointments to completely shake himself out of his despair, he would have been able to reawaken the incredible power within him. To an extent, this was true: Once he got used to his armour, Vader regained the confidence and some of the power and agility he possessed as Skywalker. Yet, while Vader made progress in this regard, he was never fully able to accept who and what he had become, and therefore never fully regained the power he had wielded as Skywalker. Sidious would ultimately come to realize that Vader would never be the apprentice he longed for. One of Vader's talents was to be able to block blaster bolts with his hands because his gloves are composed of a unique micronized iron that could deflect anything short of a lightsaber blow. Darth Vader also seemed to favor the Force choke ability, as he demonstrated it numerous times throughout his life. Upon learning of his wife's death, Darth Vader unleashed a powerful cry that could be heard through the Force. The Dark Lord also possessed skill in the use of Tutaminis, such as when he deflected several blaster bolts from Han Solo's blaster on Bespin. Vader also had proficiency in the use of Kinetite, which he used in an attempt to defeat his nephew on Mimban. Vader also used a similar power to Force Destruction when facing Galen Marek on the Death Star. He surrounded himself with a red energy field, then would unleash it at Marek. The Dark Lord could also use Telepathy, such as when he communicated with his nephew shortly after their duel on Bespin. Vader demonstrated the ability to Drain Knowledge from his victims, such as when he discovered that Luke had a twin sister. Vader was also adept at the saber throw, as demonstrated in his final fight with Luke. Vader also appeared to have great physical strength, able to lift a grown man by the throat with one hand, and picking up the Emperor and hurling him to his death. Whether these feats result from his use of the Force or from the power of his cybernetic limbs is unknown. However, it seems most likely to be a result of his mechanical appendages, as evidenced by when he choked Kenobi in their battle on Mustafar. Besides the life support it provided his ravaged body, Vader's Sith armor also offered some protection against the blades of lightsabers. In a climactic duel with his son in the depths of Cloud City, a quick blow from Luke's lightsaber appeared to cut the armor only shallowly, although this was enough to draw a surprised cry from the Dark Lord. 'Abilities' Expert Pilot: He was well known for his exceptional piloting skills, skills that earned him a name as a Jedi ace and a Tan; having such a piloting reputation that some would go so far as to argue he was the best star pilot in the galaxy. During Skywalker's tenure as a slave, he made a name for himself by being a podracer. He was one of the few Humans and the youngest one with the reflexes to actually pilot a podracer, thanks to his Force sensitivity. Skywalker even won the Boonta Eve Classic race at the age of nine, an act that won him his freedom. Young Skywalker also attracted the attention of many in the Republic: during the Battle of Naboo, he piloted a Naboo starfighter and destroyed a Droid Control Ship. His efforts no doubt single-handedly helped win the battle, but it was only a foreshadowing of his skills to come. During the Clone Wars, Skywalker was one of the Republic's best and most famous star pilots. He perfected an assortment of strategies; most notable was his skill at opening fire just before passing through enemy formations, leaving little time for evasion. He also displayed relentless tenacity in chasing down his targets as well as shaking off target locks. His abilities garnered the attention of both Chancellor Palpatine and his peers. At the Battle of Coruscant, Skywalker was able to safely land the huge cruiser Invisible Hand, despite the fact that he was only flying half a ship, and it was not even built to be able to land. Expert Mechanic: Skywalker was also known to be an exceptional mechanic. He could fix anything from a damaged droid motivator to a malfunctioning repulsorlift. The young Skywalker quickly understood how things worked, and his strong knowledge of mechanical systems coupled with his closeness to the Force allowed him to pilot most vehicles and starfighters. He used his droid hydrospanner wrench to reassemble his Otoga 222 and built welding goggles with many settings from scratch to use for precise work and to diagnose mechanical problems. At the age of nine he created, even with limited resources, the protocol droid C-3PO to aid his mother. For the Boonta Eve Classic race, Skywalker entered his custom-built podracer made from parts found in Watto's junk shop. As testament to Anakin Skywalker's engineering brilliance, his Podracer featured a number of amazing innovations built into its compact frame. Skywalker salvaged a pair of Radon-Ulzer 620C racing engines that Watto deemed too burned out to be of any use. Less crafty pilots often invested in larger engines in the hopes of getting greater performance. The trouble with that route is that the larger the engine, the heavier the racer. Skywalker side-stepped that dilemma by developing a new fuel atomizer and distribution system that sent more fuel into the Radon-Ulzer's combustion chambers, radically increasing their thrust and his racer's top speed to almost 950 kilometers per hour. Skywalker capped each Radon-Ulzer with a trio of bright yellow air scoops that provided additional control when braking and cornering. When meeting up with his former slave owner, Skywalker proved his identity to the Toydarian by fixing a machine Watto was tinkering with. During the Clone Wars Skywalker extensively modified a Delta-7 Aethersprite starfighter into a fully customized starship known as Azure Angel; modifications that would pave the way for the Eta-2 Actis interceptor. Skywalker also often tinkered with his prosthetic arm as he did his starfighter. The TIE Advanced x1 starfighter was designed to Vader's specifications, having larger angular wings, a considerably longer rear engine, and thicker support struts than the standard TIE. In addition, Skywalker was fluent in understanding the electronic language of Binary, the information-dense, low redundancy electronic language of most pit crew and simple droids, thus, allowing him to interface with them. Multi-lingual: A gifted polyglot, Anakin is fluent in many langauges including English, Galactic Basic, Huttese, Binary and Sith language. Strength Level Normal Human Strength. Weaknesses 'Appearance' 'Personality' 'Equipment' Weapons Lightsaber: Anakin carries his lightsaber around everywhere he goes. This weapon was a powerful creation that portrayed his skill of mechanical engineering; specifically built and designed for a master of Djem So, as Skywalker was soon to become. 'Transportations' 'Notes' *Anakin had a relationship with Crystal Summers (August 2005 - April 2006). This was Crystal's fourth longest relationship. Category:Rebel Alliance Members Category:Jedis Category:Single Characters Category:Skywalker family Category:Telekinetics Category:Force Manipulation Category:Blue Eyes Category:Brown Eyes Category:Male Characters Category:Characters born in 1986 Category:Aries (sign) Category:Healers Category:Characters Category:Telepaths Category:Zoopaths